


An Easy Girl To Love

by adronitis (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adronitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek groaned as the cell phone on his bedside table began buzzing.</p>
<p>Stiles always did this. It <i>'helped him wake up'</i> with the alarm further away from his side of the bed. Derek knew it for the lie that it was though. He was the only one with the ability to wake Stiles up against his will. <i>It was a honed skill he was proud of.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	An Easy Girl To Love

**Author's Note:**

> I have no porn writing skills. Therefore this isn't porn.
> 
> Sorry, I just don't know how to rate my fics.
> 
> (ι´Д｀)ﾉ HOW DO U RATINGS?!

Derek groaned as the cell phone on his bedside table began buzzing.

Stiles always did this. It _'helped him wake up'_ with the alarm further away from his side of the bed. Derek knew it for the lie that it was though. He was the only one with the ability to wake Stiles up against his will. _It was a honed skill he was proud of._

[The buzzing gave way to music](http://youtu.be/S_avFZeEvok) as the second consecutive alarm went off and Derek's brow creased at the puzzling lyrics.

Stiles stirred where he was pressed against Derek's side. He snuffled against Derek's neck. The boy's moist breaths were seeping warmth into his skin. Stiles tilted his head slightly so soft lips moved soundlessly against the underside of his jaw. Derek opened his eyes slowly to the early morning light.

"Stiles?" his voice was hoarse from just having woken up.

The boy smiled against his jaw and smoothed his hand down Derek's bare stomach, dipping the tips of his fingers past the waistband of his pyjama pants.

His voice was muffled against the crook of Derek's neck, "And in... the morning when it's cold... an _eeaaasy girrrl to hoooold_ and even when we're old and grey..." Stiles slid his hand to curve around his hip and pressed his front into Derek's thigh.

"I don't understand what's happening," amusement slipped into Derek's usual flat tone.

Stiles chuckled a little and brought his leg up and across Derek's front to further lock him in an octopus embrace.

Derek felt the vibrations on his chest as Stiles hummed along to part of the song.

The words were slurred where Stiles whispered them into the hollow of Derek's throat, "easy girl _easy girl_ when you go _when you go_ well my heart _goes_ _blind_ and the sun _don’t shine_ easy girl if you die _then_ too so shall I and I’ll lay _next to you_ in our graves _side by side._ I say _girl_ you say _yeah_ I- _hi loo-oove you_  easy girl--"

Derek rolled them over, effectively pushing all the air out of Stiles' lungs. Stiles looked up at him through squinting eyes, panting through his grin.

The song faded to a stop, leaving only the sound of Stiles' breathing to fill in the quiet space.

"I'm not your manic pixie dream girl," Derek was propped up on his forearms, pressed against Stiles from their hips down, "if anything, you might be mine."

Stiles scoffed, "You're missing the point of the song. Shut up and give me thirty seconds."

He reached up and cupped Derek's face in his hands, pulling him down so their lips met in a warm and wet open-mouthed kiss. Stiles sucked Derek's lower lip into his mouth before swapping it for his tongue. Derek pressed his hips forward, languidly rolling his body like a wave crashing against Stiles' lean frame. The phone buzzed on the table before the song played again.

Derek felt the hands move to his neck, shoulders, and finally down to his chest. There was slight pressure and Derek reluctantly pushed himself up. He looked at Stiles' half-lidded eyes, then his gazed darted across the familiar moles now surrounded by a deepening blush. Stiles turned his head, pressing his cheek into the pillow and breaking the string of saliva that trailed between their lips.

His hand reached out for the cell phone but Stiles stopped him from shutting the alarm off, " _Listen..._ "

Stiles pushed him so they were lying on their sides facing each other. His lips curled into a small smile as he ran his fingers up and down Derek's side. He hummed along to the song under his breath, bringing up a finger to trace across one of Derek's eyebrows and down the side of his face. Derek caught his hand and kept his lips pressed to Stiles' fingers, meeting his soft expression with a lust-filled one of his own.

"And what am I listening for?" Derek mumbled the words into Stiles' hand, pressing his fingers with kisses as he asked.

"Do I _really_ need to sing it again?" Derek noticed the pink of Stiles' cheeks and how the blush, instead of receding, was spreading down to his bare chest too.

Listening closer, Derek heard the beat of his heart. Though slightly quicker than usual, it was even.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't focus on writing any of my other works in progress so I decided to just write what came to mind.
> 
> It's on [tumblr](http://adronitis.tumblr.com/post/49568654847/an-easy-girl-to-love) too.
> 
> Thank you for reading (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
